Lips Like Sugar
by SameDestination
Summary: Sam and Dean have the day off. What does Sam do? Drags Dean to a damn carnival! Somehow, Dean happens to enjoy himself way more than he expected. It involves candyfloss and a certain angel's lips.


It was a very rare occurrence that they managed to get a day off. So, when Sam suggested that they all go to a carnival a few towns away Dean was less than pleased. Why the hell would he want to spend the day at something that was basically just like a massive party for kids?

"No."

"Oh, come on, Dean! It'll be fun," Sam pleaded, giving Dean those damn puppy-dog eyes.

Dean watched Sam in silence for a few seconds. He looked like an excited little child on his birthday. This made Dean's heart wrench with guilt. Sam hadn't been able to lead a 'normal' childhood. Their dad's line of work stole that from, not only Sam, but both of them.

Dean let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "Whatever," he muttered, grabbing his keys from the nightstand. "Just don't drag me onto those stupid rides; I'm not a freakin' kid."

Sam almost jumped with excitement as he made his way out of their motel room. Dean hated the way Sam knew he'd do _anything_ to make him happy. But, the way his little brother's face completely lit up made it all worthwhile.

* * *

Sam looked around himself, trying to take in everything at once and choose which ride to go on first. He then spotted the roller-coaster and looked back at Dean who sighed with a warm smile on his face and shooed him off. So, off Sam went to join the queue of people waiting for the next turn on the roller-coaster.

Dean made his way through the crowd and found an empty bench. He sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the carriages speed around the roller-coaster tracks. When he spotted Sam he chuckled to himself and waved, even though Sam probably couldn't even see him from way up there. Sam looked like a big kid having too much fun. The look on his face was priceless with his long hair blowing in the wind. Dean was glad that his little brother was finally having a bit of fun, even if he looked like a big kid in the process.

Suddenly, a gust of wind swept across Dean's face and he blinked a few times as the sound of wings flapping filled the air.

He looked over at the angel who was now sat beside him, looking around warily."Why are you here?" he asked in that usual deep, emotionless voice. "Is there a case?"

Dean shook his head. "No, we took the day off."

Castiel nodded slowly and looked around again. "Where's your brother?"

"Up there," Dean chuckled, pointing at the carriage which was now zooming around the track at a sickening speed that even made Dean feel dizzy.

"That looks... dangerous," Cas commented with a frown.

"Naah," Dean said, shaking his head. "It's like flying... but safer."

Castiel let out an almost bitter snort. "My wings are _far_ stronger than the metal that ride is made out of. Plus, they are one-hundred percent safe."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. Had the angel just tried to impress him? He quickly shook that thought right out of his stupid mind. Because, let's be serious, Cas probably doesn't even give a damn what Dean thinks about him. So, why would he need to impress him? Dean rolled his eyes at his messed up train of thought and forced himself back to reality.

He chanced a glance at Cas and he could've sworn he saw a hint of blush on the angel's cheeks. Before he had the chance to ask if Cas was reading his damn mind again, Sam appeared in front of them.

"Hey, guys. That ride was _awesome_!"

Dean chuckled and rose to his feet and giving Sam a few pats on the back. "Okay, what you wanna do next?" he asked as they began wading through the crowd of people.

Sam shrugged, looking around. "Dunno, there's just so much."

* * *

Sam was right. There must've been hundreds of stalls selling everything from music to food to clothes. Of course, the main attractions were the rides, the Ferris wheel and the promise of a fireworks display later that night. That wasn't all the carnival had to offer though. There were tarot readers and alleged psychics who promise to read your future for the 'low' price of $7 per person. Music blared from various speakers, all the latest hits such as 'Lady Gaga' and 'One Direction'. Dean couldn't help but cringe at the sound of their high pitched voices. Though he had to admit nothing was worse than that Bieber kid and he was thankful that he hadn't been made to listen to any of his songs. He'd been tortured enough in hell, thank you very much. Children were kept well entertained by flame-throwers, balloons, face painters and clowns. Obviously, Sam almost began to cry at the sight of the clown and turned to walk back the other way.

After about an hour of following Sam around whilst he tried out games and went on rides like the big kid he was, Castiel suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd Cas go?" Dean asked, eyes searching for that tan coloured trenchcoat in the vast sea of people.

"He's right over there." Sam pointed over to a candy floss machine where Cas was stood with his head tilted and a look of steady concentration on his face as he watched the vender make the candyfloss.

Dean sighed and left Sam standing in the queue of people waiting to get on the Ferris wheel. When he got to where Cas was, he nudged him on the arm playfully. "Havin' fun?"

"This is a very complex process. It's fascinating," he said, captivated by the pink fluff of cloud spinning around inside the machine.

The woman at the machine then handed Castiel a stick with a large cloud of candyfloss on top. Dean shot her a polite smile and handed her the money before dragging Cas over to a bench where there weren't many people.

He sat down and dragged Cas down with him. The angel sat silently, staring at the pink fluff that was almost the size of his head with a frown. Dean noticed Castiel's confusion and had to bite back a laugh by clearing his throat. "Something wrong, Cas?"

Castiel turned to look at Dean, those big blue eyes catching his gaze and making his heart race. "I do not understand."

"Understand what?" Dean asked, averting his gaze to the candyfloss.

"How do you eat this?"

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just take a bite out of it, man."

Castiel huffed out a breath and turned his gaze back to the large, pink cloud of sugary candy. He then did the most adorable thing Dean had ever witnessed. Castiel smooshed his face into the candyfloss, snapping his teeth and trying to get a bit of it into his mouth to no avail. When he finally gave up and pulled his face away, there were stray bits of candyfloss stuck all over his face. He pouted, clearly frustrated.

Dean couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. "Come here," he said, scooting close to Cas and reaching his hand forward to pick a piece of candyfloss off of Cas' face. He then held it against the angel's lips. Okay, this had to have been the corniest thing he'd ever done. Castiel parted his lips and moved them forward to take the candyfloss from Dean, his eyebrows furrowed.

After a few seconds, Castiel's expression relaxed and he shot Dean a small smile. "That tastes good, Dean." He then proceeded to picking the rest of the candyfloss off his face and putting it all in his mouth, making pleased little hums every now and again.

When Castiel finished the candyfloss and he was only left with an empty stick, he frowned. Dean took a look at him and was about to ask if he wanted more when he noticed a big piece of candyfloss hanging from Cas' bottom lip. Then his mind began to wander. How would Cas' lips taste? Oh, look how plump and pink they are.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked, noticing Dean staring at his lips.

Dean shook himself back to reality and gazed up into Castiel's eyes. "Y-You've just got..." Dean's voice trailed off as he tried to point to his lips which only made the angel more confused.

"What?"

A frustrated sigh left Dean's lips. He was so gonna live to regret this. But, somehow he managed to tell his mind to shut up and he moved closer to Cas. His heart was hammering against his ribcage and his palms felt sweaty. He then placed one hand on the angel's arm and leaned forward, closing his eyes instinctively. Just as his lips were mere inches away from Castiel's, Sam appeared out of the blue. His face was flushed with colour.

"Uh... Do you guys need some privacy?" he joked, looking at Dean and then to Cas and then back to Dean with an awkward expression on his face.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean snapped, pulling away from Cas entirely.

"Cas, you have a bit of candyfloss on your lip."

_Damn it, wouldn't have got a better chance than that_, Dean thought as he watched Cas wipe his lip with the back of his hand.

* * *

"We'll be able to see the fireworks perfectly from here," Sam said as he sat down on the grass, staring up into the night's sky.

He had led them out of the carnival and up a nearby hill. From there, they had a breathtaking view over the entire carnival which was now lit up spectacularly. As the lights sparkled and the Ferris wheel made one last turn, the sound of people chattering, laughing and just generally enjoying themselves began to filter away slowly in the night air. It was a mild night and when Dean gazed up into the sky, he was convinced he'd never see such a star-filled sky ever again. It was beautiful.

Dean sat down beside Sam and looked out over the carnival. "Nice view," he commented, stealing some of Sam's candyfloss and popping it into his mouth which earned him his little brother's trademark bitchface. He chuckled and ruffled Sam's hair playfully.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting patiently for the fireworks to begin. When Dean noticed Cas staring at his lips, he furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asked, gazing into the angel's perfect blue eyes which seemed to sparkle under the faint moonlight.

"You've got..." his voice trailed off into silence as he pointed to his lips.

Dean just looked more confused. "Spit it out, Cas."

Well, Cas didn't exactly 'spit it out'. He moved closer to Dean and leaned forward ever so slowly. When his lips finally met Dean's it was only for a brief second as he caught the stray candyfloss between his lips and pulled it away from Dean's lip. He then shot him a small smile and he was definitely blushing.

Dean stayed silent for a while, trying to come to terms with what had just happened and also trying to ignore Sam's amused snorting. He then shrugged and captured Castiel's lips in a slow, passionate kiss just as the fireworks began exploding in the night's sky. Dean grinned into the kiss, his heart racing in his chest.

As the colourful fireworks continued to light up the night's sky in a dazzling display, Dean was enjoying the sugary sweet taste of Castiel's lips. He was suddenly very glad that Sam had persuaded him to go to this stupid carnival. Dean never wanted this moment to end, though, he knew that tomorrow they'd have a new case and would be working again. But, he decided to focus on right here and now. And right here and now was just _perfect_.


End file.
